TreeHouse
'''The Treehouse was the Creatures' first mega-build in Minecraft, and one of the only series where all of them play together. The original Tree Fortress was a giant tree-house made by Kootra and Nova in Minecraft. History The Tree Fortress started as a platform on a tree, originally made for squid hunting. Nova, Kootra, and appearing guests, such as GassyMexican, Sp00n and others expanded the platform into a building. After a short break, Kootra extended the fortress farther off-screen, making it twice as big. Shortly after, the two made a giant cobblestone wall that surrounds the fortress to block out monsters. The two embarked on a mission to get enough obsidian to make a portal, under the impression that it was fixed for multiplayer. This ended drastically with Nova's plummet off the top of a ledge, however, he was saved by a neatly placed ladder that broke his fall. The two, off screen, extended the fortress to a far off island cove via a rail system, where they built a giant statue to pineapple Sp00n as well as Nova's "MLG" multicoloured house that is the first thing you see on arrival. As a joke, Nova and Kootra burnt the tree fortress. However, they kept a back up of the world. After Minecraft updated numerous times, the server became so glitched that it is at the point where no one can play. Tree Fortress Reborn/Treehouse Although it was believed that the Treehouse server was still active, it was not, Nova confirmed this when he said that it was so outdated that it lagged terribly, so they took it down. Kootra and Nova later started another series called 'Tree Fortress Reborn' At the end of Nova's part 13, it ended in a Machinima-like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niUp6gtnHzs&feature=youtu.beshort where it left off, with Nova chopping down trees. The short begins when Nova discovers a forest fire, gets lit on fire, and runs back to the tree fortress, making it catch fire. Kootra (played by Ze) and Seamus tried to put it out but they failed. It ended in shots of it burning down and the Creatures crying, while Nova yells out his famous line "NOTCH YOU SON OF A BITCH!", and in the last seconds, "Notch" is shown walking away with flint and steel in hand. It was revealed that the map was not saved and Kootra, Nova and Gassy went into a new map, with multiple villages and new mobs from a mod, called Millénaire. Kootra and Nova have battle damaged skins after the second fortress burned down. After doing many parts and with many Creatures, they made a giant tree and made houses on the branches, however, due to the lack of torches, the bottom of the tree had sustained damage. When Jordan was away on his honeymoon, Danz, Nova, Seamus and Ze made a church for him where they could re-enact the wedding. In the newest recording of the Tree Fortress, Kootra said that they needed to change their goals, and they were going to look for a stronghold. This of course, was a setup, because when Kootra ventured out, the original Tree Fortress was found. At the beginning of Gassy's video, you can hear Ze say "We'll just say 'Okay guys, we're going to look for a stronghold.', we all go off in our own direction, Jordan goes in the direction of the Treehouse". It is believed that Ze edited the map. This could also be proven, when in Sly's 10th Treehouse video, when creating the new rail system with Kootra, there are many broken, beta-hole-like gaps in the map visible, to which Kootra says, more or less to himself, "You broke our map Ze" The group went to the original treehouse shortly then went to the cove where the statue of Sp00n was made along with the Brown House and Nova's colorful house and fixed the rail system to the tree fortress with powered rails, then made a rail system to the newer tree fortress. Ze had a copy of the newer Treehouse and took a picture of it on fire. The newest session of the game was when the Creatures changed their skins to their favorite super hero from the Avengers and acted as them in the series. Most of the session was them making the treehouse taller, and Danz acting like Nick Fury recruiting the Creatures for the Avengers. At the end of the session, the Creatures jumped off the highest point of the treehouse into the water, most of them died. Series End and Sequel Due to massive amount of distance, blocks and how old the series was, the map was shut down yet again (confirmed by Nova on his formspring). Another reason for the shut down was due to timing and people not showing up. Nova, however, said another series is planned. The Ex-Communicated Series also has made a return due to the end of the Treehouse. Gallery defaultCAD9A7TQ.jpg|novas 1st thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (2 eps) defaultCAJ8I6OV.jpg|novas 2ed thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (3 eps) defaultCANS5KFR.jpg|novas 3rd thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (9 eps) defaultCAIX7N76.jpg|novas 4th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (1 ep) defaultCARW41P1.jpg|Novas 5th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (4 eps) defaultCALEMAV8.jpg|Novas 6th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (8 eps) defaultCAO43DF7.jpg|Novas 7th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (3 eps) defaultCA0G55R4.jpg|Novas 8th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (4 eps) defaultCA1WTS37.jpg|Novas 9th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse(7 eps) defaultCA3UIF38.jpg|Novas 10th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (4 eps) defaultCAXGK3A2.jpg|Novas 11th thumbnail for the orginal treehouse (2 eps) defaultCAIGZT6C.jpg|Novas Treehouse Reborn thumbnail ep 1-12 defaultCALWKP8A.jpg|Novas treehouse reborn thumbnail ep 15-69 defaultCARKEDIF.jpg|Novas Treehouse reborn thumbnail ep 70-78 defaultCAREO2ZT.jpg|Kootras 1st thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCAPIM2EF.jpg|kootras 2nd thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCAI53LXU.jpg|Kootra 3rd thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCAJ5024I.jpg|Kootras 4th thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCA9ZSF2R.jpg|kootras 5th thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCA5ESVCP.jpg|Kootras 6th thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCAU12RD9.jpg|kootras 7th thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCA2U539B.jpg|kootras 8th thumbnail for the orignel treehouse defaultCALT74E0.jpg|kootra's thumbnail for treehouse reborn 1-14, 16-70 defaultCATFIPCW.jpg|Kootras thumbnail for treehouse reborn ep 71-81 Trivia *The Treehouse is one of the most iconic series of the Creatures. *Nova and Kootra have never hunted squids from the treehouse, with the exceptions of a swift hunt mid-game and a four second battle cry from Kootra, originally ending the Treehouse series. *Kootra's take of the White House, the Brown House, was built on the Treehouse server. *Nova has created two multicoloured "rooms" on this server, both of which he never finished. He also never finished his new room in the third Treehouse. *There is a total count of 118 episodes on Nova's channel. *Kootra's battle damaged skin was actually made by the founder of the wiki. Category:Series Category:Location Category:Kootra Category:Paragon Nova